1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication devices and related methods, and more particularly, to such a device using an adaptive filter.
2. Related Art
A known communication system includes a pair of transceivers that communicate with each other over a communication channel, such as a wire or optical cable. On occasion, a fault in the communication channels inhibits communication between the transceivers. It is desirable to be able to determine whether such a fault exists. If such a channel fault exists, it may be difficult to determine useful information about the fault upon basic inspection, such as its location in the channel. Thus, it is also desirable to be able to determine information about the fault, such as its location in the channel. It is also desirable to be able to determine other information about the communication channel, such as the length of the channel in the absence of a fault. It is also desirable to be able to determine the above-mentioned information about the channel without having to examine the channel physically.